


Love Trumps All

by Nina_Cookie333



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Cookie333/pseuds/Nina_Cookie333
Summary: Trump told them to kiss, but both women knew it was his insecurity that caused him to command them around like this. They smiled lightly, not being sure if he was aware of their knowledge of his little problem.





	Love Trumps All

He was a surprisingly gentle lover. A bit insecure, but attentive. It was clear that he needed guidance, but would only ever allow that from a person he absolutely trusted.”, Donald thought about himself in hindsight.

And for more than 10 years, that person had been Ivanka. She was also the one that introduced him to Melania. Both women shared a deep love for each other, but were very open and respectful that each wanted to achieve a different goal/outcome in life. They decided to savor their love, for as long as it would last.

Trump told them to kiss, but both women knew it was his insecurity that caused him to command them around like this. They smiled lightly, not being sure if he was aware of their knowledge of his little problem. As if planned, and maybe it was since it was now a routine for them, Ivanka and Melania tuned their eyes on each other and, with a knowing smile, kissed passionately.

One of them would inevitably start to kiss their way down the other woman’s throat. Today Melania took the initiative and covered Ivanka’s neck with light sucking kisses. Ivanka tried not to moan, but Melania buried a hand in Ivanka’s hair and turned her head to gain better access.

Donald turned at that, a fond smile growing on his face, and resetting his macho-posture. He continued sneaking his hand closer to his vest-pocket. He wanted to give an impression of pure disinterest and power. After all, his hand didn’t go straight to his dick, but for his dick to get any attention, he needed his little blue miracle-pill.

Melania and Ivanka didn’t break their kiss. After all these years they were pretty acquainted to his quick fluid hurried movement to his vest-pocket and back. As often as he said that he would “look into something when he got to it”, in case of it being his pleasure, he was prepared. Today was not an exception. Today marked the day he passed his “100 days in office without getting murdered” as his lovers would say. He never knew if they were joking or not. Certainly Melania knew more about that, the American people loved him after all.

He planned his whole evening. First, he wanted to watch. His blue miracle pill, as wondrous as it was, still didn’t help excite him quickly. And if he wanted to make this party last longer than 5 minutes, a little foreplay was due.

Ivanka was slowly opening the buttons on Melania’s blouse when Donald noticed his dick swelling. He started to touch himself through his dress trousers. His life was really brilliant, those gorgeous lady’s in his bed, no pussy to grab - yet, but still the best view he could ever get.

Melania noticed the state her husband was in and edged Ivanka on to get rid of her blouse faster. She craved to finally get some skin on skin contact with the woman she loved. The campaign lasted far too long and not being able to see her everyday made her go crazy with want. She was finished waiting. Ivanka finished with the last button and Melania ripped the piece of clothing from her, and covered her girlfriends mouth with hers. Longing to feel connected to her, she slipped her tongue past Ivanka’s lips and deepened the kiss. She poured all the long lonely hours, the missing and her desire into that kiss. Ivanka responded with eagerness and wrapped her arms tightly around Melania’s slim waist. She thought that they were still both much too dressed and that needed to change now.

She reached behind Melania’s back and slipped one finger behind her bra-clasp. After a questioning glance to Melania, who responded with a nod, she unhooked the brand new designer model and let it fall open. Suddenly taking a gentler approach, she helped Melania out of it. The woman in turn, grabbed the hem of Ivanka’s dress and slowly pulled it over her head and off. Melania took Ivanka’s hand and, with a trail of small kisses, made her way up to her shoulder without ever breaking eye contact. She slid one bra strap down, kissed above her collar bone and sucked slightly without leaving a mark. After a quick kiss on her lips, she gave the same treatment to the other collar bone and slipped the other bra strap off. With the ease only a woman could have, she removed Ivanka’s bra and tossed it on the floor, were her own burgundy piece already landed. The burgundy bra was a stark contrast to Ivanka’s baby blue one.

But only a person with insight into their relationship knew how perfect of a fit they both were for each other. They both seemed to represent a different generation, upbringing or system of belief. But those differences did not push them further away, it brought them only closer. It never left them with nothing to say or discuss about, their differences ensured that their interest in each other would never die down.

She continued her way down, kissing that one scar on Ivanka’s Torso, adorned with bellflowers, tracing her fingertips over her skin and leaving goosebumps on their way down. Brushing her nipple, with a touch that could seem accidental, causing Ivanka to bite back a moan. Satisfied with the reaction she got, Melania paying attention to her nipple until she got a proper moan out of Ivanka. Gently scraping with her nails on the tender skin, flicking it in between her fingers and continuing to kiss her way down, leading Ivanka to let out a frustrated groan.

“Grab her Pussy!” came from her left side, slightly short-breathed. She grinned “Everything for you, Donald”, winking to Ivanka, sliding down pressing a kiss to her pubic bone and covering her vagina with her hand, looking at Donald and making a grabbing motion, causing her middle an index finger to slip between her “juicy flaps” as Donald calls them. Keeping eye-contact with Donald finding the rhythm she knew would keep Ivanka on edge.

“Harder! Smash her pussy harder!”, raising her eyebrows at that, smirking and slowly removing her hand and replacing it with her mouth. “As if” she thought, rolling her eyes “before anyone gets their hand between Ivanka’s legs, she needs to be reminded who gave her her best clitoral orgasm.” Licking upward, and suddenly sucking on Ivanka’s clitoris. Bringing her hand to her labia, while spreading Ivanka’s legs a bit further with the other one. Giving Donald an excellent view before tilting her head and letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

He checked quickly if Ivanka’s eyes were closed, Melania was otherwise occupied and he grabbed his personal engraved flask “Donald Trump POTUS” and downed its contents including the blue pill he slipped past his lips. He reckoned after Ivanka came, he would be ready to dive right in. Just imagining what he would do to her, he nearly missed the way Ivanka’s moans grew louder and Melania’s whispered praising words, followed by trembling legs and shallow breathing.

As swiftly as possible for a man with his agility he was next to Melania, pressing a hurried kiss to her lips and whispering “Hello princess, did she take good care of you?”

“Yes Daddy, and will you too?”

“Of course!” he said while moving closer and pushing Melania out of the way, “And my care will be tremendous!”.

He pushed inside her, not letting her any time to adjust, got into his rhythm and started pounding her. “Donald Trump is giving you all you need”, he grunted, “You like that don’t you”, letting his hip snap forward, “Daddy is giving it to you!”

“Oh yes, Daddy” she said, gritting her teeth while making grabbing motions to Melania, “You are so tremendous.”

“I am! I am great!” thrusting in the rhythm of a fornicating rabbit “I will make you orgasm great again!”

“Always, Daddy” Ivanka said, holding Melania’s hand tightly.

“Yes!” , “Always!” he grunts, “Oh, oh I will give you a full load of greatness! I am ready!”

“Bomb launched” he shouted, trembling worryingly, and falling backwards onto the floor.

 

“Passed out” Melania commented dryly. “Let’s get you cleaned up, love.“ She kissed Ivanka’s forehead.

“Please..” she sighed, “help me to the bathroom.”

Melania scooped her girlfriend up and put her arm around her “I know you said you are okay with this, but I really don’t like seeing you this way. I don’t like the way he talks to you.”

“I can handle that, you know I could never have survived all that without you Mel.” She helped Ivanka into the shower and handed her the vaginal enema filled with warm water and spermicide, “But I never wanted you to need to..”.

“Stop that! You know that it’s the only way we can meet and stay together, and now with him being the president and you in New York, he will be too occupied to wonder where we are.” She emptied the enema inside her “Ah that’s better” and threw the bottle away, “hand me the showerhead please.” “As I said”, recounted Ivanka, “He thinks we are just helping each other out with the kids, and are only putting on a show for him”

“Oh yes, and putting on a show we are” smirked Melania, “let’s get our story straight now. He gave you the ‘best orgasm of your life’ and then proceeded to give me one as well, I blew him and..”

“I will give him ‘the kiss’” Ivanka threw in, “You know I want to, after all it was me this time..”

“Ok” Melania worried, “You still know how it works, you need to put one between your molars ..”

“Yes,.. and then open the other one, give him a tongue kiss, and bite down on the other one.”, triumphant grin on her face “As Always, I never needed help from James unlike you Mel.”

“Rub it in..” Melania sighed, “I will never forget poor James face after he had to pull me out from under Donald. How is he now?”

“Oh, he’s very good friends with Jared now.” Ivanka winked.

“Oh is he now?”, Melania said, “Good for him, so they are..”

“Together on that very important business trip. You know he just really needed a bodyguard after becoming the son-in-law of the POTUS” Ivanka grinned. “

How nice for them.”, Melania said, “So.. After that, we had a threesome, you sucked him and then I will sit on his lap..”

“Do you have..?” Ivanka asked. “Yes, I do have my Diaphragma with me.” She rolled her eyes. “So, I will sit on his lap. When he is waking up I will guide him in, ride him until he orgasms again and passes out, and then we hover very worriedly over him, and beg him to please go see a Doctor”

“The same procedure as last time” Ivanka grinned wickedly, “So, Mel, what have you planned for today? Did you bring our suitcase?”

“What suitcase, Ivy ?”, Melania asked sweetly, “I just had the Diaper bag with me, after rushing home from the kids..”

“Oh stop it, you” Ivanka slapped Melania’s hand away and kissed her hard. Melania took the younger woman in her arms and returned the kiss. Sneaking a hand into Ivanka’s hair and brushing her tongue against her lips, demanding entrance. Which she willingly obliged, tilting her head and placing her hands on Melania’s hips. She backed her up against the bathroom door and keeping her there, pinning her hands down over Melania’s head and taking control over the kiss. Sucking on her bottom lip and using her teeth lightly before releasing the lip, causing Melania to moan. How she loved seeing her girlfriend like this, her husband could never satisfy her like she could. She moved to Melania’s neck, marking her like she wanted to.

“I hear him breathing again.” Melania whispered, “Go ‘kiss’ him, I will cook us something for dinner” she swiftly removed herself from Ivanka’s grip.

“I will wait for you in the kitchen” She said with a saucy wink and walked out of the bathroom.

“Back to business” Ivanka thought, kissed Donald, pulled him onto the bed and covered him with his embroidered duvet ‘D. J. T. POTUS’. She brushed her teeth and followed Melania to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dare. 
> 
> This is not my personal fantasy.  
> It's the first thing I wrote and published, so please be gentle with me :)


End file.
